Swimmer's Truth
by IamUnicorn16
Summary: Percy Jackson used to be the most popular guy in Goode High School, but now he is called a freak after swimming 200m crawlstroke without taking a single breath. Little does he know that he has special powers. Annabeth Chase, a new student, has powers too and actually knows how Percy feels. She knows what its like to be called a freak.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There are no gods, monsters, etc but Percy and Annabeth have some special powers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy Jackson used to be the most popular guy in Goode High School. But not anymore. He had lost all his friends, lost all his will to speak and of course, no one even dared to stand next to him. Everyone at his school thought he was a freak. A freak that was able to swim 200 meters of crawl stroke without taking a single breath.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_'Come on, come on! Sprint! Hurry!' thought Percy as he swam furiously to the end of the swimming pool on his last lap. He was already a billion light years away from the others but he didn't notice...nor did he care. The only thing he cared about was to beat the 200 m crawl stroke record and become champion of this national swim meet. _

_'Percy, you tortoise! Push yourself!' Percy thought to himself as he sprinted as fast as he could until he nearly slammed into the wall. But he did it. Percy Jackson has broken the record by a full minute and become the new swimming champion. As Percy pulled of his swim cap and goggles, he looked at the spectators with a proud smile. But no one cheered. They all just had a blank expression on their faces._

_'Huh?' Percy thought with puzzlement._

(_Another flashback)_

_SLAM!_

_"I saw you! You didn't take a single breath while you were swimming! Cheater! Why would you take steroids?" Luke, the old record-holder, shouted at Percy after he pinned him to a boy's changing room locker._

_"What? Are you crazy? You probably saw wrong! How would I freaking not take a breath? And why would I take drugs? You're mental!" yelled Percy, who pried off Luke's arm._

_"Then how the hell did you break my record?" screamed Luke, turning a light shade of purple, "And how the hell did you manage to not take a _single _breath?"_

_"I won it fair and square," replied Percy, bewildered._

_"You're coming with me," Luke grabbed forcefully by the arm and dragged him out of the boy's locker room and went to the judge's desk. "Besides, I'm not the only one that thinks you take steroids."_

_"Mr. Jackson, may we test you for the use of drugs?"asked one of the swim meet's judges. _

_"I'm gonna show you that I'm clean and that I broke that record without cheating," said Percy loudly as he glared at Luke. _

_~45 minutes later~_

_"Mr. Jackson, I am truly sorry about thinking that you were under the influence of drugs," said the judge apologetically. _

_"You hear that Luke? I'M CLEAN!" yelled Percy with a smirk._

_"...FREAK!" shouted Luke, as he stared at Percy as if he was some sort of a mystical creature for a couple of moments before storming off._

* * *

'Damn, I should have faked having a terminal disease or something and not come to school ever since that incident,' Percy thought as he passed by the hallway with everyone's eyes fixed on him. 'Should have played hooky or something.'

CRASH!

Before he knew it, Percy found himself and all of his books on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" whispered a blonde girl with mysteriously gray eyes. Percy, who was still in shock that someone was actually talking to him, was speechless.

"Here, let me help you. I just transferred today so I'm quite new, I guess. My name's Annabeth Chase," said Annabeth, sticking out her hand. Percy hoisted himself up, ignoring the hand, and mumbled a quick 'thank you' before he walked away as fast as he could. He couldn't help but hear someone loudly whisper, 'Don't talk to him! He's a freak!' before entering the boy's bathroom. He locked himself into a stall and sat on the toilet after he put the toilet seat cover down.

'Annabeth,' he whispered, remembering her piercing gray eyes.

* * *

**AN: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!  
And the story continues on... **

_'The gorgeous girl with the gray eyes kept staring at me... It was as if she knew something about me that I don't. What is it?' thought Percy as he secretly gazed at her sitting under a big pine tree. Well, at least he thought it was secretly but Percy saw Annabeth look up at him and smile. Shocked, Percy tried to look away but couldn't. All his happy memories came rushing back to him and made him feel very happy. He smiled back. Suddenly her gray eyes looked as if the irises were swirling around like a tornado, drawing him into them..._  
_Percy Jackson awoke with a start. He felt beads of sweat roll down his neck. He hesitantly searched his surroundings and confirmed that he was still in his room and that is was 4am in the morning._

"It's all just a dream," he whispered with relief. Percy started to get nightmares constantly ever since the incident. But this was different. This wasn't a dream that had to do with water (as it usually was, for some reason) but this one had to do with a particular girl.  
"Annabeth Chase..." he let the name roll around his tongue.

* * *

_Annabeth Chase was drowning. She was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean with her hands and feet tied together. She lost all hope to live. As she slowly began to lose consciousness, she saw a bright green flash of light and visibly saw a tall, muscular boy with the familiar sea-green eyes rescuing her, dragging her up to the surface as fast as lightning. She noticed that he was having no trouble breathing underwater and she didn't either once he was holding her. Percy was her savior._

Annabeth woke up feeling alarmed. After she settled down, she started to remember her dream bit by bit.  
"So...Percy Jackson has some powers up his sleeves, eh? " she chuckled softly, remembering his unusually sea-green eyes.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was starting to bother Percy. She kept appearing in his dreams and he started to think about her a whole lot more in the past few days.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought, full of concern. Since he stopped doing all kinds of sports after that swimming incident occurred Percy had more time than before. He decided to figure out who Annabeth really was and what she's hiding from him as he walked down the hallway alone, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"Hi Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth cheerily, appearing out of nowhere. Percy must have given her a quizzical look because she chuckled and said, "I called you Seaweed Brain because you smell like the ocean and you don't talk very much and you always have this poker face so you look kinda dumb. No offence though. I'd love to see you talk," explained Annabeth slowly.

While she talked, Percy couldn't help but stare into her misty gray eyes. He couldn't break it off, it was like someone was holding his head and was forcing him to stare in deeper. What he found odd was that she never blinked while she was talking and she was staring at him right back.

'What's going on?' he thought in fear.

'Hi Percy,' he heard Annabeth's kind voice inside his head. While feeling very shocked, he somehow managed to make his body run away from the mysterious girl and hide in one of the boy's bathroom stalls.

**AN: Creepy! I know, it'll get better later on...**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, etc!  
This chapter may be a bit fluffy!**

**Enjoy!**

Percy has been trying in vain to avoid Annabeth. But Annabeth seemed to always be there for Percy. If he was getting bullied by Luke and his friends, Annabeth stuck up for him. If he was left in a classroom to do all the chores, Annabeth came in and helped. Percy was always grateful about Annabeth, but could never shake off that one time when Annabeth spoke in his mind.

Oddly, Percy missed Annabeth's presence as he sat alone on a bench, waiting for break to end and classes to start again.  
"P...Percy?" whispered Annabeth, who sat next to Percy, delicately. Percy almost jumped out of his pants."Oh! Sorry, guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you. You see, um... about that 'thing' that happened like a month ago... I'm so sorry. I just thought... you know... you knew that..." Annabeth stopped talking and hung her head down.

"That I knew what? That you could read minds? Of course not! How could you just barge into someone's mind like that?" shouted Percy, who stood up abruptly. He also realized this was the first time he's spoken at school ever since that incident.

"I'm sorry... you see, I knew you had some sort of power, you know, swimming without having to take a breath? I heard that from a classmate, by the way... But you're not the only one that has a special power. I do, and that's to read minds," explained Annabeth softly. Percy stared at her, speechless.  
"Do you know why I transferred to this school? Well, it's because somehow, my other school figured out that I could read minds... Life was so terrible back then. I know how you feel, Percy. You feel left out and you feel like you're an alien, an alien that gets stared at because he doesn't fit into this world," Annabeth was on the verge of tears. Percy sat back down again.

"So you're saying that I have a special power, and that's not having to take a breath while being underwater? And yours is to read minds?" asked Percy, who felt terrible for him shouting at her.

"Yes..." Annabeth feebly answered. Feeling terrible, Percy awkwardly draped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered.

"You know, this is the first time I've heard you speak," replied Annabeth, feeling safe in his arms.

"And thank you for all the times you stuck up to me," he said, liking the way small Annabeth fit into his arms perfectly.

"F...Freak's hugging the new student! Harassment! Get your hands off her!" yelled Luke who secretly had a crush on Annabeth. The two broke apart but still remained by each other's side.

"Can you read his mind, Annabeth?" Percy whispered mischievously, barely loud enough so only Annabeth could hear. He hated being in the same school as Luke. He couldn't believe there was once a time where him and Luke used to be friends...Close friends.

"He...he has a crush on me! And, he's thinking of a way to kill you," whispered back Annabeth, whose cute smile appeared once again on her face.

"Wha? What are you guys doing? Are you guys friends or something?" shouted Luke, as he narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion.

"Do you think we were hugging for no reason?" asked Percy with a smirk while rising to his full height.

"Don't you smirk at me!" sneered Luke. He looked like he was getting ready to punch Percy in the face.

"Luke! If you're ready for a bloody nose then stay here, if not then go away!" screamed Annabeth who stood in between them to show them that there must be no fighting. Luke glared at Percy and briefly at Annabeth (she noticed that he softened up a bit when he looked at her) but walked off angrily in the end.

**AN: Review!  
Yay! Percy and Annabeth are friends now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!  
****So on with the story!**

* * *

The past week. That past week was the best week ever since that 'incident.' Finally, Percy Jackson found someone who could understand him. He was on the verge of cutting himself and actually believing he should have never been born. His parents always changed the subject whenever he mentioned anything about the water. But along came his savior, Annabeth, who changed his way of thinking...

"So you're saying... I was never Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis's son?" Percy asked wearily as Annabeth and Percy sat beneath a tree on the grass, during lunch.

"I'm sorry..."replied Annabeth softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"And my foster parents knew about this?"

"Yes"

"Damn..." Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was pretty shocking too when my parents told me I was never their real daughter."

"When did you realize that you had special powers and that you were adopted?"

"When I was nine..."Annabeth whispered, while the color drained out of her face. Before Percy could say sorry, the bell rang and they slowly went back to their lockers to go to Biology. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth had almost the same classes except Annabeth had Architecture and Debate while Percy had Marine Biology and P.E. Annabeth also had P.E. but at a different time.  
When they walked into the classroom together, the fellow classmates who were already sitting at their desks started wolf whistling until the Biology teacher, Ms. Dodds told them to zip it unless they wanted detention.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, detention for tardiness," screeched Ms. Dodds.

"But we were only a minute late!" said Percy, even though he knew not to mess with her.

"Don't you sass me, boy!" spat the old, grey-haired teacher. Annabeth nudged him and Percy knew that she was signaling him to shut up. They both grudgingly took to their seats and class began.

_-an hour later-_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Alright class is over! Class dismissed!" hollered Ms. Dodds.

Just when Annabeth and Percy stood up to exit the classroom, Ms. Dodds made one more announcement in her crackly voice,"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson stay here!" Annabeth and Percy exchanged confused glances.

"What is it, Ms. Dodds?" asked Annabeth as she tried to read her teacher's mind but...failed.

'Huh?' Annabeth thought in confusion.

"Trying to read my mind, eh?" Ms. Dodds seemed to have noticed what Annabeth was doing.

"Pardon? N..no," Annabeth spluttered, blushing red. Ms. Dodds quickly scanned her room to see if there were any people next to them.

"I know you two have something special because you know why? I'm one of your lot! I can change shape!" whispered Ms. Dodds. Suddenly, her body quivered and disappeared. When Percy and Annabeth looked under neath where Ms. Dodds was standing from just a few seconds ago, and they saw a black cat meowing. As if it was... smirking. Then after a few more seconds of shock, the pair was relieved to see Ms. Dodds beside them again.

"Eh? What do you think?" Ms. Dodds replied, looking at them from above her spectacles, smiling, " you two may go now. Ask me if you need help, ah what's the word? Adjusting."

Annabeth quickly grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked, his eyebrows crinkling together.

"I dunno but I think we aren't the only ones with these... powers," replied Annabeth, barely whispering to make sure no one has heard.

"Hey you! What are you doing holding Freak's arm?" hollered Luke from across the hallway. The two glanced at Percy's arm and saw that Annabeth was still holding his arm. Awkwardly, Annabeth let go.

"What's wrong? Too chicken to hold hands in public?" sneered Luke while all of his friends laughed their heads off. Not being able to bear all of his anger, Percy pulled Annabeth into a tight hug and watched Luke's smile go upside-down.

* * *

**Ooh! What'll happen now since they've figured out their Biology teacher was one of 'their lot!'  
And yay! A little interaction at the end!**

**Review so I can update faster! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm posting as quickly as I can. You're welcome! :)  
Thanks for the reviews, follows, etc... on with the story!**

"I'm guessing that my old school figured out that I could read minds after I blurted out why my social studies teacher was talking to me about his night spent together with the principal, who was female. I didn't know that I could read minds then and it oddly seemed like he was talking to me rather than him thinking it in his head," said Annabeth who was trying hard not to laugh. On the other hand, Percy was already rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off as they were spending time alone in the park after school.

"And that's not the only time I showed that I could read minds though..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_  
_'Yesterday night was so nice... I wonder if I could ask out Jennifer out again?' thought Mr. Brunner._

_"Mr. Brunner! You're going out with the principal?" squealed little Annabeth._

_"What? Annabeth! How...?" asked Mr. Brunner with a shocked expression on his face._

* * *

_"Guess where we're going to for the end of the school year part-ay?" asked Annabeth's homeroom teacher._

_"The beach!" said Annabeth._

_" Guess what we're going to do there?" asked the teacher again, smiling that someone got the question right._

_"Well first, we're gonna play soccer... I'm not really fond of that. Next, beach volleyball or swimming and then we eat lunch and then we get free time!" announced Annabeth happily. The homeroom teacher's smile vanished._

_"Who told you? It was going to be a surprise!"asked the teacher quizzically._

* * *

"Yeah, those weren't the only time I read thoughts without knowing..." said Annabeth trying hard not to laugh. Percy tried to calm himself down as he picked himself up from the floor and sat next to Annabeth, who blushed while thinking about the time when Percy had hugged her. 'I'm glad he can't read minds,' thought Annabeth in relief.

Meanwhile, Luke Castellan was spying on the laughing pair with his friends in a dark corner.

"So, Freak's dating your Annie?"asked one of his friends.

"Dude! Do you want to get slugged so hard you vomit?"replied Luke, raising a fist menacingly. The boy cowered and shut up.

'Damn, that son-of-a-bitch is stealing MY girl!'thought Luke as he eyed Percy with hatred. He couldn't stand it anymore so he got out of his hiding place and walked up to the two of them.

"Yo Freak! Getting some quality time with your girlfriend?"sneered Luke as he and his gang walked up to him. Percy stood up and glared at him. Luke found the opportunity to shove him onto the floor and took it. Percy was sent sprawling but quickly got back to his feet and was ready to punch him when an unexpected person spoke out of nowhere.

"Luke Castellan, that's ENOUGH!"screamed Ms. Dodds as she walked up to them, stopping the fight. Luke glared at Percy and spat right in front of his feet before walking off with his friends.

"Thank you, Ms. Dodds,"said Annabeth sincerely.

"Oh you should. If Percy punched Luke, I would've sent both of them to detention,"replied Ms. Dodds with a slight hint of a smile. Percy smiled at Ms. Dodds awkwardly as a sign of thanks.

"It's time you two should know about 'our lot',"suggested Ms. Dodds as she motioned them to sit on a bench with her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. Sorry for the short chapter, promise I'll put more in the next.  
I'll update fast if I get reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the long update. :(  
I'm gonna try to not keep that up.  
And thanks for all the kind reviews!**

**On with the story!**

**P.S: Answers to reviews:  
syga: I mean, it's fanfiction! Like for example: How come Percy and Annabeth aren't demigods? Because it's fanfiction! ;p**

* * *

"We're not human?"asked Percy quizzically.

"We are, just not fully. And that there are only around 150 beings of our kind," answered Annabeth, who was finally getting a hang of it and before Percy could ask another question, Annabeth read his mind and answered it for him aloud, "And the powers vary, each person has a different sort of superpower. Those who have trained for decades can get a grip on a power they have studied which is not their natural power." Percy scrunched his eyebrows together and nodded.

"Good, Annabeth,"Ms. Dodds said with some difficulty because she was never used to complimenting people.

"But then...how were we born?"asked Percy again. Annabeth punched him in the arm lightly because Ms. Dodds already answered that question twice now.

"How? Well like I said, I don't know!"screamed Ms. Dodds feverishly. An answer that was an 'I don't know' was very unlikely of Ms. Dodds so Percy had some trouble letting the information sink in.

"Now since you know some about our kin, I'll take you to a master that'll train you. He will help you adjust to your powers so nothing bad happens.." Ms. Dodds trailed into the distance as her eyes hazed a bit, "Oh! Look at the time! I must go! Farewell both of you." Ms. Dodds hurried off.

"Something's fishy..." Annabeth announced suspiciously.

"I totally agree," replied Percy with one of his eyebrows raised.

* * *

_(A day later)_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Alright kids, get out of here!" said as she eyed Percy and Annabeth and signaled them to stay put. Percy, forever being a Seaweed Brain, didn't get it so he was about to walk off until Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm.

"Stay put, Seaweed Brain!"Annabeth smirked. Percy realized what Ms. Dodds meant and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Enough flirting, we shall go see your new training master," announced Ms. Dodds. Both blushed after hearing that remark. Ms. Dodds made them get into her red Maserati and drove off to go meet the mysterious master of theirs.

"Where are they going?" wondered Luke as he hopped onto his car that he just got two days ago and started to steer off in the same direction as the red Maserati.

_(a while -like 85 mins- later)_

"Get off, you two. We are here," said Ms. Dodds as she unbuckled her seat belt and left the car. Perct and Annabeth grudgingly got out of the car and followed their Bio teacher.

Meanwhile, Luke had parked his car in the same area where the Maserati was parked and sneaked after the trio.

"Well kids! Meet your new training person,"Ms. Dodds said with a slight hint of a smirk that did not match her usual, strict and grim face. Nor did it match her striaght posture and her tight graying hair bun.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. I am going to be your training teacher from now on,"spoke a brown haired person with warm brown eyes. The only thing weird about this dude was that his torso was uh... horse. Percy's and Annabeth's mouths dropped at the same time.

So did Luke's as he spied on them behind a big pine tree.

'What the hell?' he thought as he gripped the trunk of the tree for support.

* * *

**Cliifffhaaanger! Lol, I'll try to update ASAP. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back. I've tried to make this chapter longer... Hope it's long enough!  
Oh! And I'm sorry if I confused anybody but the place where they meet Chiron _is_ a camp but they are just going there after school.**

**Enough chitchat and on with the story (don't forget to review)!**

* * *

'What the hell?' thought Luke as he gripped the trunk of the tree for support.

"You're... you're a centaur?"gasped Annabeth as she and Percy goggled over their new trainer, Chiron.

"Yes, centaurs were the creatures that helped special people get those special powers,"replied Chiron with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Whoa... Wait! I thought Chiron was the mythical creature that helped Greek demigods learn how to fight?"asked Percy. Annabeth raised one of her eyebrows while glancing at Percy because she was surprised to hear that Percy actually knew Greek mythology.

"Yes, that legend got twisted up a bit. It was always with powers from the start,"said Chiron calmly.

"So, that means you're like three thousand years old,"said Annabeth while her eyes widened. Chiron calmly nodded.

"Now, my name is Chiron and since you know mine, I might as well should know yours,"Chiron eyed the two.

"My name is Percy Jackson, sir, and she is called Annabeth Chase," replied Percy. Chiron muttered the two names under his breath to remember them and started to walk... no trot to a hill where a single, huge pine tree lay.

"We must go over that hill to see where you two are going to train for now on," called Chiron from over is shoulder. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with frightened emotions mixed with the emotions of excitement. The two rushed after the centaur and left Ms. Dodds softly chuckling to herself. She walked back to the parking lot and got into her red Maserati. She drove away and while she was driving, she glanced into her back mirror and saw a figure that made her skip a beat.

'He looks familiar... Luke Castellan?' she gasped. She adjusted her spectacles with one hand and also adjusted the back mirror in vain to see that familiar figure more closely. Shaking her head, she dropped the thought and drove off.

'This is awesome!' thought Percy while Annabeth smirked.

"Hey! I need some private space! Mind your own bubble'o'space!" exclaimed Percy with a chuckle.

"Okay, okay..." answered back Annabeth.

"Kids, welcome to Camp Ousia, meaning essence," said Chiron with one arm extended to show the camp. Annabeth and Percy's jaws dropped once more.

_(meanwhile)_

"Oh shit... Freak and Annabeth... god, them both are freaks," Luke paced back and forth near the maple tree next to the parking lot, "What should I do?' he thought, "But how? Okay, I know 100% that Freak is a freak underwater and man, I should have noticed how long he was underwater when he was over at my house swimming in my pool. Never should I have been friends with him! But Annabeth?" Luke stopped pacing and decided to think this over at home. He walked over to his car and drove away.

Percy was busy goggling over the camp but he also saw a familiar car drive away. 'That looks like Luke's car...' he thought while glancing at Annabeth to see if she was reading his mind. Luckily, she was too busy examining the place they were going to train after school from now on. Percy let out a sigh. 'Oh Percy, you're seeing things. Besides, probably a million people have the same car Luke does.' But he still wasn't sure that that car wasn't Luke's. Percy shook the horrid thought out of his mind and made himself busy by exploring the beautiful camp.

"Holy shit, is that a volcano? Crap, it's erupting!" He whispered as he saw three people standing below the volcano scrunching up their eyebrows in what it looked like determination and Percy noticed that the lava had stopped coming down as if there were an invisible barrier on the middle of the massive volcano. There was a fourth person standing next to the trio and that being extended his right arm and water surrounded the right hand and started spraying at the lava like a fire hose! Percy's eyes widened and he tugged Annabeth's arm and motioned her to look at the volcano.

"Ah, yes. The volcano that always erupts after 24 hours,"said Chiron as he trotted next to them, "Percy, my boy, you will learn how to cool lava just like Beckendorf over there and Annabeth, you will be just like the trio, Silena, Connor and Travis."

"But I thought each individual had different powers than others?" asked Annabeth quizzically.

"Ah yes about that, all of them have different powers except Travis and Connor Stoll. They were born able to do the same power which is to be able to run or walk without making any sound. They are twins, you see. The majority of the campers here are able to do two powers and occasionally, we train people who are smarter than others to do three or more," answered Chiron with a satisfied expression.

"Okay so when do we start?" Annabeth said eagerly as she clapped two hands together.

"Don't rush! We don't even know this place well enough!" exclaimed Percy with both his eyebrows raised.

"The boy is right, Annabeth. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to practice after we are done touring," chuckled Chiron as he motioned them to a big, white mansion first.

* * *

**So whaddya think?  
Review and give me suggestions on some powers for the campers to have!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! I'm uber sorry for not being able to post for such a long time! I had lots of school work and a hint of writer's block... :p  
To make up for that, I made this chapter extra long!  
Anyhow, on with the story!**

**(P.S. I changed my PenName from swimmysunny01 to IamUnicorn16! Sorry for the inconvenience)**

* * *

"What the hell?! There's more than one freak?" Luke paced back and forth in his room.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Haha, dude calm down you're probably just seeing crazy," one of his friends was sitting on his desk chair and was smirking at the pacing Luke.

"Were you even there? No! So just shut the hell up!" replied Luke angrily.

"As if you were seeing straight... How do _I _know you were even 'there'?" scoffed the boy called Josh. Going red, Luke picked up the now cowering teenager and threw him with all his might. His friend was sailing over to the other side of Luke's big room and luckily landed on his couch.

"Oof!" Josh gasped, "Uh... chill man, later." He unsteadily walked out of the room. Luke didn't pay attention to what Josh said. He was just mesmerized by his strength and the fact that he lifted the 150-pound teenager and threw him across the room.

* * *

"And this is the Big House! This is where I live!" announced Chiron.

"Wow, this place is so much bigger than the cabins!" Percy blurted out in awe. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow! I mean, the cabins are really big and nice too, but this! This is a masterpiece!"

"Great! Now that we have toured the whole of this camp, let's get started with the training!" said Annabeth giddily while rolling her eyes after what Percy said.

"Right you are," replied Chiron, "but first, I need to introduce you both to the other fellow campers. Patience, my dear Annabeth." Annabeth blushed but soon followed Percy and Chiron to the cafeteria.

"Let me introduce you first to the kids you saw training with the volcano. This is Conner and Travis Stoll and as I told you, they are very sneaky so you both should watch your backs," Chiron pointed to the twins as they grinned mischievously. He then pointed his arm to a beautiful girl with blue eyes and brown hair, "Silena Beauregard has the power to charmspeak." When Percy looked at him curiously, Chiron added, "Charmspeakers are able to persuade people to think that whatever they're saying is right. And Silena, Connor and Travis, this is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Each person shook hands with the other in a form of greeting.

"Now, Annabeth, about the training..." Chiron said while Annabeth grinned from ear to ear, " Let's get started!"

First, they were out in the big lake to practice Percy's skills. Percy's job was to change the currents of the lake. There, they instantly befriended Leo Valdez, an elfish-looking Hispanic, complete with the pointed chin and wide eyes, who was mischievously trying to fry the fish with his power, fire.

"Hey Percy! Why don't you try to change the currents so they face me? Maybe all the fish will come here due to the currents," Leo offered.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" replied a sweaty Percy through gritted teeth. Annabeth just sat on a big rock, watching everything with a bemused expression on her face.

Soon, Annabeth was whisked away for her own personal training, which were to move light and small objects across the room and drop it in a large basket. Annabeth was also drenched in sweat after the first five minutes of training. But fortunately, she wasn't practicing alone. There, she met Thalia Grace, a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes around her age. Annabeth was scared of her the first time she saw her but soon realized Thalia was warm at heart even though she had a slight edge.

"I thought you said you were here ever since you were eight?" Annabeth questioned as she soon noticed Thalia was struggling as much as she was.

"Oh please, you don't know my real power."

"What is it?"

"The power of, how do you explain it... lightning" Thalia said as she spaced her hands so the palms of each hand faced each other but were a feet away from each other. Between the foot of distance, Annabeth watched in awe as she saw yellow miniature lightnings dance around.

By the end of her training, Annabeth was able to fill her basket within a short amount of time.

"Impressive," boomed Chiron as he trotted inside, "You both learn fast. I guess you two need a break."

* * *

When night starts to appear and when Annabeth and Percy are both exhausted from their training, Chiron says, "You two are showing a lot of talent. Good job, you two. I think its time you both head back home and rest." When both Percy and Annabeth start to protest, he adds, "Besides, you have school tomorrow." That both shut them up and they grudgingly walked to the parking lot. Unsurprisingly, Ms. Dodds was waiting for them.

"Get in," she barked. The ride home was a comfortably silent one. Annabeth and Percy were both too exhausted to talk. Knowing that, Ms. Dodds has kept her mouth shut.

Annabeth was so tired that she soon began to drift off. She quickly fell asleep and because her body relaxed, her head soon slumped to her chest. Percy glanced toward the sleeping Annabeth and smiled as she snored quietly. He inched his hand toward her head and shifted it slightly so it would rest on his shoulder.

'Why is she so cute when she is sleeping?' He thought as he studied her peaceful face. He blushed at the thought, 'I always have to remember to thank her for bringing me out of my slump,' He thought gratefully as he brushed some of her soft, golden hair out of her face. 'Oh gods, why are her lips so perfect?" He slowly, carefully leaned in.

Just then, the car went over some bump roughly and Annabeth was jerked awake. Groggily, she opened her eyes to find a very handsome face staring, very closely at her. She watched as Percy widened his eyes and pull back, blushing furiously. 'Oh gods, he just tried to kiss me! ... Annabeth! Stop thinking weird stuff!' she thought. Mischeviously, she used her now regained strength to read his mind.

'Oh gods! Oh gods! Did she see that? I hope she wasn't thinking about it the wrong way! I was just brushing the hair out of her face... right? Right?!' That was all she heard before she withdrew, her face color changing into a shade of deep red. Luckily, Ms. Dodds stopped the car and said, "See you tomorrow, Percy and Annabeth." Annabeth without thinking opened the door and rushed outside. She took a few moments for her to remember where she was right now. "Oh yeah, we're near the school." she mumbled. She hoisted her backpack higher onto her shoulder and headed off.

" Annabeth?" Percy called out. Annabeth slowly turned around and faced him,"Today was a big and confusing day. Thanks for being there for me... See you tomorrow." Annabeth smiled and replied," You just exactly said what I was going to say. Can't wait until tomorrow." Annabeth waved merrily before walking home.

* * *

**Sorry about the failure of a kiss, folks. I promise you, it will happen later on in the story! ;)**

**So what do you think? It's the longest chapter I've written so far.  
I'll try to update more quickly next time! **

**P.S What should some of the powers be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to always R&R as it always makes my day!**

* * *

**Several Days Later**,

"Annabeth! Help?" called out a confused Percy as he tried to finish his math homework out by the lake where Annabeth was busy practicing telekinesis. She begrudgingly stopped her practice and walked towards him, mumbling something about how dumb Seaweed Brains were.

"I heard that. I can't help it Annie, my dyslexia is acting up,"scoffed an annoyed Percy.

"You've got to overcome that, Seaweed Brain!"reprimanded Annabeth as she sat down on top of of a big rock, looking down upon Percy's homework.

Percy hoped she didn't see him blush as he inhaled her sweet perfume and felt her long, soft curls tickle his shoulder and face when she started helping him out on homework.

**Minutes Later,**

"Oh, okay. I get it now. Thanks," he said as he finished up the last problem for math. Annabeth smirked in reply.

"Oh no you didn't,"Percy pointed a finger at Annabeth as he pulled on an I-saw-that-Missy expression.

"Did what?"replied Annabeth sarcastically.

"You just _so_ did not smirk at me; the almighty Percy,"he retorted as he lunged for Annabeth and tackled her playfully.

"So what if I did?" smirked Annabeth again, trying to get away from his grip. Percy then picked her up bridal style and started carrying her towards the lake.

"I'm gonna dump you in if you don't apologize in 3... 2... 1-"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Haha! Too late" and with that, Percy jumped into the lake with a screaming Annabeth and a big splash.

"Perseus Jackson!" screamed a soaking wet Annabeth, "You're going to pay for this! Get out here right now!" But Percy, as mischievous as always, stayed underwater for a whole two minutes before surprising Annabeth by sneaking up on her with a loud "Boo!"

"Seaweed Brain!" screamed a fear-stricken Annabeth, "I thought you got caught on something and drowned! You almost scared the life out of me!" And with that she flung her arms out and draped them around Percy's neck. "If you do that _one _more time..."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I meant that as a joke! I didn't know you'd take it that seriously," he said and when Annabeth started to protest he added, " I won't do it again," and with that he propelled them two to shore and got outside.

Annabeth punched Percy in the arm hard after she got back her breath.

"Ow! What was that for!" Percy cried as he rubbed his arm. Annabeth stuck out her tongue and just sashayed away.

* * *

"I hate how everyone just stares at me like I'm not from this planet or anything. It's been like over two months now! Get it over with!"whispered a steaming Percy as he and Annabeth walked down the hallway to enter History together.

"Just ignore them, Perce,"she whispered back.

"I tried but i-"

"Hey Annabeth!"called out a familiar, annoying voice. Annabeth, grimacing, turned around to face the speaker.

"I was wondering whether you would like to come over to my house this Friday night. I'm having a party and its gonna be loads of fun,"invited Luke Castellan. Annabeth glanced up at her best friend and saw Percy's jaw clench as he stared down at Luke, who was pretending he wasn't even there.

"We'll see, Luke,"she replied as Luke smirked in response and a bewildered expression played on Percy's visage. Steering Percy away from them, she whispered, "The decision's all up to me, you know." Percy looked down at Annabeth and a flash of hurt clearly shown on his eyes. "Oh please, Perce. I'm not going."

And with that, Percy draped his arm over her neck playfully and replied, "Now _that's_ my Annie." While letting out a sigh of relief.

"_My_ Annie?" Annabeth inquired, blushing slightly.

"I-I mean the Annie I know, not some other Annie who goes to Luke's parties and ... stuff," stuttered a tomato-colored Percy.

"Yep, sure" was all she replied and left Percy thinking about the night several days before when he was so close to kissing Annabeth. Embarassed, he stared at his converse-clad feet. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain, we're gonna be late for History," chuckled Annabeth.

* * *

Luke watched menacingly as he saw Percy drape an arm around a laughing Annabeth a few yards away from them. That freak wouldn't have been that happy if Annabeth had said yes...

"Dude, I don't think she's coming to your party," blurted out Josh, the victim of Luke's fury several nights before. Luke threw a punch at Josh but left his fist suspended a few inches away from Josh's visage and dropped his arm to his side in defeat.

"You're right,"he sighed, "She's not coming."

"But we are! We're gonna rock your party, man!" spoke an enthusiastic Josh, trying to cheer up Luke. Luke shot the happy red-haired boy a weary expression but also forced a tired smile.

"Right, thanks bro." He straightened up a bit, "besides, Chase is worthless. I mean, whoever hangs out with that freak are worthless."

"And don't you forget, Luke. We have Rachel and Silena coming over. I mean, _they _are completely not worthless." added Josh, with a dreamy expression covering his freckled face.

"They don't even go to our school! Dude, you're seriously crushing on the both of them," chuckled the blonde-haired boy, punching Josh's arm slightly, making him jolt awake from his daydream.

"Do not!" blushed the boy.

"Whatever, man."

* * *

**This isn't as long as other chapters but I just wanted to make sure that you guys know Percy and Annabeth are bonding more and more and also that Luke isn't as bad as he seems, its just that he is head-over-heels over Annabeth. Percy and Luke were friends! Remember that.**

** Ooh, Silena Beauregard is going to Luke's party. She also has a special ability... ;)**

**Enough chitchat! I hope you enjoyed it and always review, review and review!**


End file.
